City of Heavenly Fire: When The Darkness Comes
by Thanstew
Summary: Clary and Jace reunited again after what happened in CoLS, but not for a long time. Sebastian returns with an army of demons and dark shadowhunters. One shot. Rated T for violence.


It's been more than a week since the last time Clary saw Jace, after they found out that

being stabbed by Glorious has made him have sacred fire inside of him. But it was Clary who has

been isolating herself in Isabelle's room even if she was away. She's been doing some

Clary saw Izzy walked in with a cup of coffee, handing it to her.

She said, "Maybe it's time for you to talk to him. He needs you Clary."

Clary thanked her for the coffee, taking a sip then stood up from her bed.

"You're probably right. I really miss him but I'm afraid that..."

Before Clary could finish, Isabelle cut her in mid sentence, "That was the past. He's okay now.

You know Alec could feel that he's actually our Jace. Don't worry about anything, just go and talk to him.

It'll make him feel better."

She nodded and hugged Isabelle, "Thanks Izzy. But if your plan doesn't work, you're gonna be spending

a lot of time with me."

"Trust me, you'll be spending a lot of time in Jace's room after my plan," Isabelle said and chuckled.

Clary rolled her eyes and walked out of Izzy's room, walking towards Jace's.

She stopped in front of his door and when she was about to knock, he opened the door.

"Oh," Jace sounded startled.

"Hey Clary," He greeted her.

She smiled at him and asked, "Were you going somewhere?"

He shook his head, answering her, "No, I wasn't."

"Can I talk to you?" Clary said, awkwardly.

Jace nodded and opened the door wider, letting her to come into his room.

"How are you, Clary?" He smiled a little.

"I'm okay, I've been spending a lot of time with Isabelle. What about you?"

"That's funny. I've been spending a lot of time with Alec. He needed someone after Magnus broke

up with him," He paused. "But, despite from all that, I feel okay too," He finished.

"Good to know," Clary said.

She looked down, looking for the right words to say but Jace walked over her and

touched her arms, "Clary, it's me. I'm sorry if what happened back there with Sebastian scared

you off but it really is me now. I'm sorry you had to go through all that. It was all my fault,

you wouldn't be there if I didn't ask you to come."

She shook her head, "It wasn't your fault. It was my decision to come. I wanted to be with you.

What happened back there were the consequences I had to face."

She looked into his eyes and she realised this is actually Jace. Her Jace. He smiled at her and pulled her close to him, leaving

a kiss on her forehead.

"I've missed you so much, Clary Fray," He said and when he was about to lean for a kiss, they heard

noises.

Clary looked at him and asked, "What was that?"

Jace smirked and explained, "It's probably Magnus letting himself in. We met last night and he told me

he decided to take away his immortality. He's going to tell Alec how much he loves him for

doing that. He wants to apologize and get back with him."

"Wow. Things are really serious between those two, eh? That's a really big decision Magnus took," She said.

"I would do the same thing if I were him and you were Alec," Jace said, smiling.

Before Clary could say anything, Alec bursts in with Magnus. But it wasn't happiness that

they were showing. They were in a hurry and Alec was carrying a weapon.

Alec took a breath and said, "He's here."

Then Clary remembered what Maryse told Isabelle what she found on the floor of the Institute library.

A note from Sebastian saying that he was coming. They all looked at each other, Jace was in shock.

Alec could see that he was afraid but he walked towards Jace and said.

"You need to pull yourself together. We all need you. And I swear I will protect you with

my life, Jace. You don't have to be afraid. Your life comes first."

Jace looked at Clary who was already terrified about what was going to happen. He knew she was scared she was going to lose him again.

He was scared that he was going to lose himself as well.

She walked to stand next to Alec. "You're the best Shadowhunter, Jace. Sebastian and those

demons are nothing compared to you. And with all of us together, he's literally nothing," She said, trying to encourage him.

Jace took a deep breath and said, "Let's get our weapons, shall we?"

They walked to the weapon room to get the seraph blades, and some of their own favourite weapon.

Isabelle and her parents walked in, joining them to get their weapons. But Clary saw someone else was following them.

It was one of the Silent Brothers, Brother Zachariah. He brought the Mortal Sword and gave it to Jace.

"You're going to kill him when you get the chance. Or he's going to destroy everything," Brother Zachariah talked to him in his mind.

Jace had doubts about himself but knowing that everyone trusted him with the Mortal Sword, he's starting to believe in himself

that he can kill Sebastian. "Where is he?" He asked.

"Right where I found his note. In the library," Maryse answered.

They all hurried to the library and they could see that it was dark in there.

Robert and Maryse walked in first but two dark shadowhunters got them and threw them off the stairs.

Isabelle ran and stabbed them with her blade then ran over to her parents followed by the others.

Sebastian didn't only bring an army of dark shadowhunters, he also brought some moloch demons.

He was surrounded by the demons, he had a smirk on his face, "Thank you for coming. You're just right on time, for your funeral."

Jace stepped forward with a blade on his hand. "Just in time for your own funeral," He replied wittily.

Sebastian scoffed, "Kill them all. But leave the red-head girl alone. She's mine." He spotted Clary and glared at her.

The moloch demons lurched towards them and the battle started.

Sebastian just stood in the middle of the library, watching them busy fighting his moloch demons while his dark shadowhunters were fighting the Lightwoods.

Isabelle yelled at Jace who was busy with the demons beside Clary and Magnus, "We're outnumbered!"

Jace spotted Simon walking into the library with Luke and a pack of werewolves, he said back to Isabelle, "Not anymore!"

Simon winked at Clary and said "I got your text. Look what I brought!"

"Shut up and help us!" Clary said when she killed a demon.

Sebastian was horrified when he saw an army of werewolves starting to help the Lightwoods to kill his dark shadowhunters,

so he walked towards Jace who was fighting the demons, grabbing him from behind and threw him against the bookshelves.

"Just because you brought your own army, doesn't mean I can't win." He said to Jace and pulled out a blade out of his pocket but

before he could do anything, Jace kicked Sebastian's stomach hard with his knee.

Sebastian laughed, trying to stand up as Jace kicked him hard once again.

"I'm not gonna let you go this time. You've ruined me." Jace said and he pulled out the Mortal Sword.

When he was about to stab Sebastian with it, a loud painful stinging scream screeched in his ears.

Jace turned around to see a moloch demon, having its blade sinking deep in Alec's ribcage and aggressively pulls it out.

Alec falls slowly, his body hitting the cold marble slab.

Jace screamed in pain, hand holding his sides, as he could feel the pain Alec is having.

"No, no. You said you were going to protect me. You can't leave me like this."

He was joined by Isabelle and Magnus who was also in shock, seeing his lover dying.

"I was fighting the dark shadowhunters and didn't see that one coming, Jace. I'm sorry," Alec said, trying to put a smile on his face.

He also looked at Isabelle and Magnus this time, "I love you. All of you. It was a pleasure fighting by your side for the last time."

Then he breathed his last breath.

He was his parabatai.

Angered, Jace ran as fast as he could and furiously slayed the demon continuously.

He's trying not to break down after his parabatai's death because he realized that they all still need him to fight Sebastian and his army.

He turned to look at Sebastian who already recovered. "I told you. It was your funeral," Sebastian said.

"Not anymore." Clary stabbed Sebastian from behind and Jace realized that she took the Mortal Sword.

Sebastian turned around and saw his sister standing behind him.

"Clary..." His voice tightened. He wheezed and tried not to fall while groaning in pain.

"If I die, you're coming with me." Then before Clary could dodge, he slit her throat with the knife that he was going to use on Jace.

Sebastian lost his balance and fell to the floor. Dead.

Clary had her hands on her neck as she gasps for air, blood streaming down continuously.

Suddenly, everyone froze. They all stopped fighting and had expressions of disbelief on their faces as they saw Clary.

Jace caught her before she could fall to the floor.

"CLARY! NO! YOU CAN'T DIE," Jace screamed at her.

He could feel the tears were coming. He puts his hands on her neck, trying to stop the blood but he couldn't. "Clary, you're stronger than this..."

Jace began to sob as Luke shifted back into his human form when he saw this. He sat next to Jace, holding Clary.

"No, Clary. Please..." Luke whispered while stroking her hair.

Clary couldn't say anything but she moved her hands to hold Jace's and Luke's. She smiled at both of them and closed her eyes.

Isabelle ran towards them with Simon and Brother Zachariah. When Jace looked at Brother Zachariah with hope, he spoke in his mind,

"She's gone. I can't bring people from the dead."

Jace left a kiss on Clary's lips for one last time and began to cry and scream as loud as he could.

First, he lost his parabatai and now Clary is also gone.

The others were starting to notice that they have killed all the dark shadowhunters and the demons were starting to disappear after Sebastian was killed.

Simon couldn't believe what he's seeing. Clary Fray is gone. His Clary is gone.

Everyone survived the battle, but Clary and Alec. Both of them died in dignity.

Maryse and Robert informed the Clave about their deaths. Jocelyn was shocked when she heard her only daughter is dead.

They all gathered in white for Clary and Alec's funeral.

The New York Institute was so quiet even it's been a week after the funeral. Magnus have been visiting the Institute really often.

He's been talking with Isabelle because she's the only thing of Alec that's left. And so is Magnus for Isabelle.

Jace cleared his room and moved into Clary's. He needed a piece of Clary for him. Her room was filled with her drawings.

A month has passed and they were all still mourning over Clary and Alec's death.

Brother Zachariah came for a visit and Jace realized he needs to do something.

He walked into Isabelle's room and he saw her packing her things with Simon.

"Jace, I was going to tell you once I'm finished," Isabelle said.

"She wants to rent an apartment and move in with me. Magnus will visit us often too," Simon explained it for her.

Jace smiled and pulled Izzy for a hug, "If it's making you happy, then I'm happy. I'm leaving too."

He glanced at Brother Zachariah behind him and looked back at both of them.

"Jace, are you sure?" Isabelle looked at him, raising her eyebrows, "This is a big step you're going to make."

He nodded. "Positive. It's the right thing to do," Jace said.

Isabelle hugged Jace again for one last time.

"Goodbye Jace," She said.

"Goodbye Isabelle," He said and kissed the top of her head then left the room with Brother Zachariah.


End file.
